


Kissed by Fire and Stars

by Becca_Tarly



Series: Kissed by Fire and Stars - Game of Thrones [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Freckles, Implied Sexual Content, Red haired OC, Sexual Content, Sharing, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Tarly/pseuds/Becca_Tarly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon loves a whore.  He encourages Robb to meet this beautiful, freckled, red haired woman who he claims was kissed by fire and stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Where were you?” Robb asked, noticing Jon sneak in late with a stupid grin on his face.  
“Nowhere!” Jon gasped. He hadn’t known Robb would be waiting on him. Robb had noticed him sneaking in late most nights, sometimes even in the early hours of the morning but always with the exact same look on his face.  
“Jon, tell me.” Robb frowned impatiently and Jon’s face softened a little.  
“I was out.” He said, his voice matching his face. Cold and unreadable but with little traces of anger or even… Nervousness? Worry? Robb’s dark eyes darted over Jon’s face. He noticed his hastily buttoned overalls, the red flush dusting his cheeks, the mess of his hair being even wilder than usual and was that a red mark on his neck? Lipstick. Jon tried to push past him but was stopped dead in his tracks.  
“Who is she Jon?” Robb smiled, even in the dark, it was perfectly plain that he was smiling.  
“No one! Robb, let me go to my room.” Jon demanded but Robb wouldn’t let him leave so easily.  
“Not until you tell me about her. I won’t laugh at you, I just want to know.” Robb promised and for some reason Jon had a feeling he was being sincere. He relaxed a little and Robb let him go.  
“She’s beautiful.” Jon admitted quietly. “She has the softest, flame coloured hair. I say she was kissed by fire and the stars got jealous and kissed her too, over and over again. She has the softest skin and the most stunning eyes; her voice is like warm honey and Robb, her breasts… “Jon began, looking up at his half-brother nervously.  
“And might I ask the name of your maiden?” Robb laughed quietly, cautious not to wake the rest of his family. He feared explaining it would be a task he was not ready for.  
“She is not my lady…” Jon blushed, looking down at the ground. “She’s umm… She works at the brothel.”  
“Oh, Jon…” Robb sighed.  
“No, Chloe is stunning Robb, you wouldn’t understand until you had seen her. When you feel her lips on yours, you’ll understand.” Jon whispered.  
“When I see her? I don’t plan on meeting your beloved Chloe. She is yours.” Robb chuckled, shaking his head.  
“Robb… Gods, I can’t believe this. I give you my permission. Go to the brothel and ask for Chloe. You will not regret it, I promise you.” Jon whispered, his eyes glinting in the moon light.  
“Jon, I doubt I will ever understand you.” Robb laughed, brushing it off but keeping her name in mind. He hadn’t started the night with any intentions to ever been seen in a brothel but Jon’s words about Chloe had made him reconsider… Perhaps in the morning he might pay her a visit. He told himself it would be the one and only time he would ever be there. While he had been thinking, Jon had slipped past, making his way to his room for the night. Robb did the same but thought for most of the night about the beautiful woman who had been kissed by fire and stars.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Robb rose early, tended to many of his duties and was finished by dinner time. He had a quick dinner and excused himself again. He went to his room, had a bath and dressed in some acceptable clothes and slipped out the back door Jon had come in the night before. He hadn’t noticed Jon at dinner that night but it didn’t bother him. He was most likely out riding or reading somewhere. Possibly writing songs about his beloved Chloe. The woman he was now sneaking out of the castle to meet. He really couldn’t understand why he had felt so compelled to see her… It may have been because he had heard just how much she pleased Jon but it may have been that he wanted to kiss the places the stars had, just as Jon had. Either way, he still found himself pulling his furs tightly around his face as the cold nipped his cheeks. He entered the brothel only to be quite surprised. He hadn’t anticipated the heat from the roaring fire or the amount of women, standing around, laughing and joking.  
“Excuse me, where might I find Chloe?” He asked a woman standing near the door, determined to keep the cloak tight around his face so he wasn’t noticed. The girl grinned and twirled her dark hair around her fingers.  
“Down the hall, the fifth door on the right, handsome. No need to knock” She smiled, eying him.  
“Thank you.” He nodded then moved away quickly, scared anyone would notice him. He followed the directions he had been given, walking down the hall and turning when he reached the fifth door. He stood outside for a second to compose himself then pushed the door open. He could hear little soft sounds, little kisses and soft moans coming from inside then room. He wanted to turn and leave but he had come to far now… He couldn’t see very much. He could see a woman’s red hair and a mass of black hair then realised he recognised some of the items of clothing on the floor… Some boots, a cloak, a shirt. “Jon?” Robb asked nervously and both the man and the woman looked up. Jon was still wearing most of his clothes but the woman… Well, she wasn’t and he was beginning to see what Jon had meant the night before.  
“Oh Robb, I thought you would be here later….” Jon blushed.  
“So this is the friend you were telling me about? Are they all as attractive as you two?” The red haired lady asked, getting up and walking over, closing the door behind Robb. Neither of them could take their eyes off her. He really understood what Jon had meant now.  
“I’m very sorry, I didn’t realise Jon was here. I can come back later.” Robb said, making a turn for the door.  
“No please, you’re very welcome to stay.” She beamed, sitting neatly on the edge of the bed.  
“I really couldn’t…” Robb began but he was cut off.  
“Robb, it’s okay.” Jon nodded and Robb really appreciated it. Chloe got up and kissed Robb, passionately and for a second, Robb forgot everything. All his worries and stress had gone and he found himself lost in her touch. He let her pull him over to the huge bed where Jon was already lying and toss him down onto it. Jon shuffled over and allowed enough room for everyone. He looked up and watched as Chloe’s fingers undid all the buttons and ties of Robb’s cloak and his furs, tossing them to the floor, close to Jon’s. He watched as Robb’s fingers tangled in the fire kissed hair while their lips moved together making soft little sounds. Jon began to get slightly impatient and began to kiss at Chloe’s side and across her back, up and down her spine. Robb didn’t mind at all. It made her kisses more intense and more passionate. “I take it back Jon.” He breathed softly, almost a whisper. “She’s brilliant.”  
“Don’t I know it.” Jon grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

The whore smirked as she removed Robb's furs and shirts, tossing them to the floor. "Are you enjoying yourself Jon?" she asked in that silky sweet voice of hers.  
"oh yes." he laughed in reply.  
"I'm glad my sweet." she smiled and sat up to please him for a little while, leaving Robb lying beneath her. Jon crashed his lips rather roughly against hers, marveling at how soft and perfect her lips felt against his. She let him press her down on top of Robb who gave him a look of extreme gratitude.  
Robb traced his fingers ever so slowly across Chloe's collarbones, kissing her neck while Jon squeezed and kissed her breasts. Chloe moaned a little any time either of them did something particularly pleasing, making both of them smile to themselves. Eventually, Jon and Robb's rivalry kicked in, both wishing to be the one to please her most. Robb tugged at her fire kissed hair, his lips kissing all the skin he could reach around her neck and in some places, left little bite marks for her to remember him by later. Jon had decided to move his intentions south so Robb had taken his role of squeezing her breasts. Jon was kissing little lines up and down her thighs and between the two of them, she was allowing some rather loud moans to escape the lips Jon loved so much.  
"My darling Jon... Please." she gasped after a little while, trying to loose the ties of his trousers.  
"No, my sweet, Robb shall have you first." he said in a stern commanding voice. Robb looked up at Jon, eager to accept.  
"So I shall be taken twice tonight? Aren't I lucky?" Chloe grinned while Robb switched places with Jon.  
"Twice? Oh no, as many times as Robb and I deem necessary. By the time we are finished, our seed will be dripping down your legs, my sweet" Jon whispered in her ear, stroking her waist. Once again, Robb looked to Jon for approval which Jon gave in the form of a small nod before going back to kissing and nipping at Chloe's exposed neck. The whore quickly undid Robb's ties and allowed him to pull the trousers off before he descended on her, pushing her down onto Jon's muscular chest and taking her while Jon kissed and sucked at her pale neck, tracing a thumb lovingly over her star kissed cheeks.  
Robb glanced down at Jon and his stare wad met by a hungry, almost pained one. Robb knew Jon would need to change places once again. He needed to feel his little whore and have her moan for him alone.  
By the time Jon had his wish granted, Robb was eager to have her again. The night passed with Jon and Robb taking turns on their favourite whore until they both fell tiredly on either side of her, hot and sweaty but completely and utterly satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill  
> Thanks for reading and if you have any ideas for what you would like in the next few chapters, please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
